Changes Occur, And There's Nothing You Can Do
by Lady-Stesonora
Summary: Genji and Hanzo never expected to meet each other again, and they most certainly never expected a legend as old as time itself to be true. But what happens when they meet a beast like none other, who has the power to change the world as they know it. Well, they certainly weren't expecting that. Join them as they journey through a world of myths and mysteries, all smoke and mirrors.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I was going to finish the story, then upload it, but a friend really wanted to read this so here we are! I'll be updating depending on the number of reviews I get, so this story might plateau for a while. But I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll see you at the end!**

* * *

Lotus in the Dark Part 1

Genji and Hanzo sat side by side at the top of their temple, staring out at the far Northern Mountains as it was silently bathed in the glistening silver light of the moon. The range they were stared at was known as the Dragon's Keep, named after the mountain range in a legend that spoke of the Seacliff Clan. Every night they did this, waiting, watching, or simply clearing their minds of the day's clutter. Their breathing was silent, in unison, at peace. They found no reason to break this calm and quiet serenity, until now.

Hanzo was the one to break the comfortable silence.

"Brother?"

"Yes Hanzo?"

"I've been thinking, and, I was never one to believe in the stories, the fairy-tales that mother used to tell us, but I can't help but feel that something will happen here."

Genji was silent for awhile, pondering on his brothers words. Then he spoke. "What do you mean?"

Hanzo gestured with a hand at the vast, towering landscape. "Well, there must be a reason as to why this range was called The Dragon's Keep. It fits the legend. Do you remember?"

"Of course. It was my favourite story after all."

"Don't remind me. I got a headache so many times listening to you pleading with mother to tell us the tale."

Genji chuckled, remembering the last time their mother had told them that legend.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Genji and Hanzo sat on their beds, their mother sitting on a chair between the two of them._

" _Tell us the story again Mother! Tell us!"_

" _Nooooooooo. Not that one again! That's all we've heard about for the last few weeks!_

" _Hush now you two. Hanzo, if you don't like it that much, then why do you listen and ask the same questions at the end?"_

" _Mother! I don't like it!"_

" _Whatever you say_ chisame no yatsu."

 _Hanzo huffed. "I'm not that little."_

' _You're smaller than me. Now, do you want to hear the first part?"_

" _Yes yes!"_

" _Then hush my babies. Close your eyes and let my words paint the picture in your mind._

" _Yes mother."_

" **Tall, rocky spires climbed out of the ground, surrounding enormous peaks and heights that rose and fell, forming a vast and impressive landscape. It rolled on and on, up and out, until it reached the sea, abruptly tilting into a vertical drop, disappearing into the crashing and roaring waters below."**

" _Oooooh. That sounds so cool!"_

" _Hmph. Sounds dangerous."_

" _Well yeah, that's why it's so cool!"_

" _Children, I have barely started."_

 _The two children were silent for a while. "Sorry mother."_

" _Now, where was I? Oh yes._

 **The Range provided many plants and animals with shelter, the towering and intimidating slopes proving to be a tedious climb. They rose up and up, high enough to claw at the clouds above."**

" _Wow! That's so high!"_

" _Geeeenjjjjjiiiiiii. You say that every time. I knnnooow."_

" _Aww come on Hanzo. You're never any fun."_

" _ **Children.**_ _Hushnow or I'll turn the lights out now._

" _Yes mother."_

" _ **Because no one could or has ventured into the mountains, the people of the nearby towns and villages shared the same beliefs. That off worldly creatures lived among the sky-scraping rocks. Some believed them to be dangerous creatures that had intentions of hunting down and kidnapping anyone who entered their domain. And others thought that the purest and wisest of beast lived in there, only coming out when the curtains were drawn across and the candles were blown out."**_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Their mother smiled and stood up from her seat to sit beside her youngest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him against her side. "Remember, this is an old legend that originated in a time when technology like what we have here didn't exist."_

" _Really? Not even a light bulb?"_

" _No Genji. They had candles instead. When it got dark enough, the people would go around lighting them. Now hush._

 _ **One night, a lone girl was walking along the outskirts of the lowborn village Orosla, coming home from a blacksmiths workshop where she worked. Every night on her way home she would pause and gaze off into the distance at the looming mountains, simply watching as it was slowly bathed in the light of the rising moon, its curved peaks and tall trees the lines the base being lit up.**_

" _ **I wonder if the stories are true. If there really is a monster the colour of black or a creature the colour of the brightest white."**_

 _ **She waited a few moments longer before turning her back to the far range, sighing softly and placing a hand on her heart, whispering in a foreign tongue with her eyes closed.**_

" _ **Audite me, salvum me venire, Ego potest esse ultra. Et venistis ad me."**_

" _What did she say mother? Tell us!"_

 _Even Hanzo showed signs of reluctant interest._

" _Sweethearts, that remains unknown."_

" _But why?"_

 _Hanzo scoffed. "Genji, isn't it obvious? It's an old and forgotten foreign language. Right?"_

" _Correct. It has not been around from several thousand years. It was lost before the time of this legend."_

" _Really?!"_

" _Yes dears. Now no more interruptions!"_

" _Yes mother."_

" _ **She waited for a moment longer with her eyes closed. She became so engrossed in the silence she did not notice the footsteps approaching her. But when she did, it was too late. A raspy, croaking voice hissed at her.**_

" _ **What did you say freak?"**_

 _ **Her eyes snapped open and she whirled around. "I-I-I didn't say anything!"**_

 _ **The man in front of her snarled, spit flying from his mouth. "Yes you did. You said some in that despicable tongue! The one that was lost years ago! I know it was made sure that it perished. Now, I'm only asking once, what did you say?!"**_

" _ **I didn't say anything! I promise! You must have heard wrong!"**_

" _ **I hear perfectly. Maybe it's you who doesn't!"**_

 _ **And with that, he picked her up by the throat and threw her to the ground behind him, then kicked her to send her rolling."**_

 _Genji roared. "WHAT!? He did that!?"_

 _Hanzo looked slightly angry. "You never do that to a woman. He should have been taught better."_

 _The brother's mother smiled faintly, not saying a word, knowing exactly how they were brought up._

" _ **She hit the ground hard, winded and panting. Her eye sight blurred as she squinted to see her attacked better. But then she realised she was staring at the far mountains. But something was different. Something was not right. She squinted past the man, straight at tallest peak that curved so much the peak was halfway from touching the ground again. And the moon sat directly in the centre. She blinked.**_

" _ **What the..."**_

 _ **The man loomed over her. "Are you even paying attention to me!?"**_

" _ **No...it can't be..."**_

" _ **What?!"**_

" _ **Look..." She slowly lifted an arm and pointed at the range, at the tallest peak. The man turned slowly. Perched atop the curve, a long, massive, twisting and curling beast sat. Even in the darkness, the light it radiated showed what it was clearly as if it was day. A long mane ran from its head past its tail, two twisting horns curling from the back of its head. Two eyes the colour of amber glowed, staring straight at them.**_

" _What is it mother?_

" _Genji! Ssssshhhh!"_

" _Sorry."_

 _The mother continued as if here was not interruption._

" _ **It rose onto its hind legs and sprang into the air, its white body shining in the dark, uncoiling to show its true size. Longer than a eight story building and broader than three people lying down, head to feet. And it was headed straight for them.**_

 _ **The man screamed in fear, falling backwards and hitting the ground, trying scrambling away. The beast drew closer, swimming gracefully through the air, its scales glowing and twinkling in the moonlight. Before the two knew it, the majestic dragon was upon them. It landed silently, pinning the man with an unforgiving gaze. Suddenly, a booming command rang out.**_

" _ **Go..." It rang through the air, it echoed. Whimpering, the man scrambled to his feet and stumbled away into the darkness.**_

 _ **The girl simply lay on the ground, unwilling to move. She hurt. Her chest ached, her head stung and her eyes burned, she had no will to rise. The beast stared at her, its eyes softening as it studies her.**_

" _ **I mean you know harm child. If I did, I would have not saved you."**_

 _ **The girl's mouth dropped open slightly and she whispered softly. "You-you saved me...?"**_

" _ **I did. You called." The dragon spoke with a feminie voice, with a trilling and slightly musical accent.**_

" _ **I-I called?"**_

 _ **The dragon bowed her head in agreement. " me, salvum me venire, Ego potest esse venistis ad me."**_

" _ **I-I remember. That's your language?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **What are you?"**_

 _ **The dragon stood tall on all fours, drawing herself up to her fullest height. "I am an Imperial Lung, Leader of the Seacliff clan and ruler of all dragon of the world. And the only Imperial dragon in existence."**_

" _ **So why did you save me?"**_

" _ **I am old. Too old for what I must do. For what I am expected to do. From what I wish to do. It is time I choose another to take my place, and heir."**_

" _ **And you chose me?"**_

" _ **I have." The dragon extended an arm, spreading her talons as an offering. "Do you wish to join me?"**_

 _ **The girl looked up and into the kind but serious amber eyes. "You mean, get away from here?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

 _ **She slowly got to her feet and stepped forward, placing her hand on the dragon's outstretched talon. "I'm coming."**_

 _ **The Imperial Lung said nothing, only bent down so she could press her forehead to the girl's and spoke in the same commanding voice as before.**_

" _ **We...are one."**_

 _ **A blinding flash of light blasted down from the sky, causing the girl squeeze her eyes shut. When she opened them again, the Imperial Lung was gone."**_

" _What is-"_

" _Ssssshhhh."_

" _ **She raised a hand to her forehead, feeling a small, smooth surface in the middle. She jumped and crawled over to a nearby stream, looking into the trickling water. Staring back at her was a girl with violet eyes and yellow irises, a small white diamond embedded in the middle of her forehead. She raised her head and looked back at the crest. The moon still sat in the middle, waiting for her to come. Standing up, she closed her eyes and let the beast burst out from within. She grew in size, becoming the Imperial Lung she said she would be. She was slightly smaller than the previous one, her mane tinged with purple and her scales slightly yellow. She was not the bright, pure white the other used to be. But she was no less regal or majestic. Wasting no time, she reared onto her hind legs and sprang to the sky, her long body uncoiling as she soar up and toward the beckoning moon. Not once did she look back."**_

" _Wow. That was so-"_

" _I'm not finished Genji."_

" _Oh, sorry."_

" _ **On a small hill, the same man who attacked the girl who now soars among the sky, stood with his mouth open, unable to comprehend what he just witnessed. Turning around, he ran back as fast as he could, sharing what he saw to the people of the village. Some believed him, and some thought he was crazy. He might have been wrong, he might have been right. What he said might have been true, it might have been a made up story. No one will ever know."**_

 _The mother smiled at her two children. "But this tale spread through history and for even more, that mountain range was known as The Dragon's Keep. And_ _ **that**_ _, is how the legend was born."_

 _Genji grinned and looked at his brother. Hanzo was asleep leaning against the wall. Their mother laughed softly and moved to rearrange him so he lay on the mattress and under the covers. Genji did the same, lying on his side to watch his mother._

" _Mother, do you think the legend is true?"_

" _I do not know honey. Maybe, but no one has seen or heard anything of the great Imperial Lung since that time. Now, you must sleep."_

" _Okay. Goodnight mum."_

" _Good night honey. And remember, Audite me, salvum me venire, Ego potest non esse ultra. Et venistis ad me._

 _Their mother got up and walked over to the door, turning the light off and closing it._

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

"Genji?Genji are you even awake?"

Genji snapped his eyes open and whipped his head around to see his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Yes. But I wasn't listening."

Hanzo simply smiled and squeezed Genji's metal shoulder. "It's fine. But why were you not listening?"

"I was remembering the last time mother told us the Legend."

A painful smile grew on Hanzo's. The last time their mother told them the legend was the night before she died. "Okay. But seriously, I swear something's going to happen here. It just too similar to how the mountains are in the legend." Hanzo removed his hand from his brother's shoulder and turned his gaze back to the Northern Mountain.

"I wouldn't worry about it Hanzo. But I'll agree, it is similar. Though it's only a legend. Come, sleep is needed."

The two brothers stood up and walked over to the door. But as they did, a loud, booming crack of thunder rang out and bolt of lightning lashed out viciously, striking the range.

Right in the very centre.

* * *

 **All done? Great! So what did you think? I'd love to know! It would make me really happy if you could leave a review for me!**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehe...Silly me, I forgot to do the entry at the top of each chapter, how could I forget? Anyway, So yeah, second chapter here, umm, not much else to say...but...OH! The reviews, favourites and follows! Yes yes, Ill do those!**

 **So, I'm gonna say a massive thank you tooooooooooo...**

 **-FafnirSnakebite**

 **-TFM101**

 **-bloodyhell99**

 **Thank you so so so so much! I'm so happy you all like this story enough to favourite and follow it! Thank you!**

 **Now, as for the disclaimer. I, in no way, shape or form, own the Overwatch characters. Nope. But, I do however, own everything but Genji and Hanzo and their story. Their mother, the mountain, the legend, and everything else that doesn't appear in Overwatch. And I mean all of it. Every, single, bit. So you have to ask me before you use them.**

 **Speech:**

 **"** Normal human speech talking out loud"

 **"Phantom creatures speaking out loud"**

 _"Mental speech/thoughts"_

 **Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this story, as I am incredibly proud of it. Any typos you might see and unintentional and you may alert me, I wont be angry.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lotus in the Dark Part 2

 **(Third Person POV)**

Right in the very centre.

Genji and Hanzo whirl around just in time to see the bolt retreat back into the sky.

"Genji..."

"We should investigate. This is clearly important."

"I-I don't know. I think it's a bad idea. No one's been in there has come out alive. Or even come back at all."

"Then we will be the first. Come."

The two brothers leapt of the balcony, landing softly on the ground, then sprinting toward the distant and unexplored mountain range known as The Dragon's Keep.

 **(Genji's POV)**

This couldn't be happening. It just wasn't possible. We were _just_ talking about it. I shook my head. It just wasn't really. I pushed myself harder, tearing ahead of Hanzo, now a green and silver blur.

"Genjiiiii! Must you?!"

"Yes Hanzo, I must." I said as I shot off to The Dragon's Keep. When I arrived at the edge of the forest, I sat down and waited for my brother to arrive. I stared into the forest, into its endless and black depths. Something was in there. Something happened here. It was the only wild place left on this planet. In the past, many had sent drones and ships into the rocky jaws. And every time, no one came out. Drones just disappeared, ships and their pilots vanished. But when this would happen, no sounds were made. They simply vanished, stolen by the thin air. And now Hanzo and I were walking straight into the dragon's mouth, knowing full well that we may not come out. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Hanzo arrive. Jumping when I heard his voice behind me, I looked over my shoulder.

"So, we are going in?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes Hanzo, we are.

"And you know we might not come out?"

I smiled behind my visor;this was a rare moment when Hanzo worried about something. Or was scared. "Yes, but we are not normal. We are faster, swifter, and quieter. We will make it out alive."

"Alright. Lead the way then."

And with that, we set off into the unexplored.

 **(Time skip)**

Thirty minutes later, we were still running, and were extremely jumpy. Every rustle in the bushes, every snap of a twig made us even tenser. We had been moving straight, not daring to go around mountains or turn back. I had feeling we weren't getting anywhere though. As we slowed for a breath, I called out to my brother.

"Hanzo!"

Hanzo blinked once. "What is it brother?"

"A few things. One, I don't think we are actually going anywhere. And two, we are being watched."

The reaction was instant. And to be honest, pretty funny. Hanzo immediately had an arrow drawn and fitted in the bow, string drawn all the way back. He stared deep into the thick, deep and un-earthly forest. Then from somewhere, a crack sounded out. We both whirled around, weapons now fully drawn. Nothing. Only shadows and overcasts. Smoke and mirrors. The foliage hid the truth.

My brother shouted, having enough of the mind games and tricks. "Enough games! Show yourself! NOW!"

The forest remained silent, save for the whispering of the breeze through the trees. Then, the trees seemingly parted and from the shadows, an elegant form was revealed.

" **Your senses serve you well**."

Hanzo immediately released an arrow in the figured direction.

"NO HANZO!" But I didn't need to worry. The tall and slender doe that stood under a tree suddenly swung her majestic head, using her pronged horns to deflect the arrow and fling it aside in one swift, smooth motion. Hanzo blinked is surprise; the doe should not have horns. And she should have not been able to do that. And she was not solid. She was transparent, a ghostly form that had wavering tendrils coming of her like a mane. The silver form only stared back and blinked her wise, deep eyes that seemed to reflect our souls. I took as step forward, slowly approaching the doe, ignoring my brothers protesting pleas.

"What are you? What do you want?" Who are you?" I spoke in a whisper, a low rasp the reflected my fear and uncertainty. The doe said nothing, only lowered her head to touch mine. The moment we contacted, pain shot through me, twisting and burrowing deep into my mind. I tried to gasp, but found I could make no noise. Then all pain creased into a dull throb, like another being in my mind, throbbing with life.

" _You think too much."_ I jumped. What the hell! I wasn't the one to think that! Where-

" _And this just re-enforces my previous statement. You think too much. Now stop thinking and listen."_

" _But who-"_

" _I said stop thinking! Listen, the thing you are looking for lies at the gateway. Go forward to the gateway and you shall find what you seek. Now go!"_ And with that, all sense of feeling disappeared from me for a moment. It was like a strong wind was whipping around me in a circle and the ability to feel was sucked into the vortex. I froze with fear, had the phantom done something to my mechanical body? Would I ever be able to move again? Panic started to settle in. No, no No NO! Was I just going to end here?

" _Like I said, you think too much. And that is everyone's biggest problem. Maybe if you stopped thinking and speaking, you would hear more of the world's pleas. Come."_ And with that, her voice faded and she was gone.

I gasped for a breath, my cybernetics whirring rapidly.

"Genji! Genji, what happened?" My brother was by my side in an instant, kneeling down on one knee.

"I-I don't know. First this massive amount of pain filled my head, then a female's voice spoke and then all sense of feeling vanished."

"Genji, your appearance didn't change. There wasn't even a flicker in the lights."

I shook my head, fruitlessly trying to clear my head of these raging thoughts. Wait, just maybe..."Hanzo! I know where we need to go!"

"What!? Where?!"

"Come with me!" I dashed off into the forest, my brother having no choice but to follow. I just kept running, not looking back or to the side. I had to. But at the same time, I was listening. Then I heard it, the sound of thunder in the ground. I immediately stopped, looking around. From the left of me, two phantom creatures burst from the undergrowth. They held their heads high, long tails swishing as they trotted to a stop. They could only be described as proud creatures. The darker one of the walked toward me with its head bowed, inviting me to ride on its back. I moved its side and twined my mechanical fingers into its mane and pulled myself up. Instantly, the same painful feeling engulfed my head and I felt the mind of another push its way in. But no sooner had it come, it was gone.

" _I see Lady Divina's lesson was learned."_ This creature's mental voice was male.

I smiled. _"Yes, I can listen now."_

" _But not as well as you could. You still think too much."_

I grumble softly. _"So I've heard. Can you take us to the Gateway?"_

" _You mean the Crescent's Cell?"_

" _If that is what you call it, then yes."_

 _Of course. One moment please."_ He was silent for a moment, head turned to the pale silver one. There was no doubt he was talking to his friend.

" _Your brother is here."_ I looked around to see Hanzo standing a few feet away, looking bewildered to see me sitting on the back of a phantom.

"They are safe Hanzo. They have agreed to take us to the Crescent's Cell, which is where we are headed."

"O-o-okay. Are you sure?" Before I could respond, the pale silver stepped forward.

" **Don't be afraid. We are here to help."** It spoke with a female's voice, so soft and gentle. So calm and reassuring. Hanzo took a step closer to her, reaching out so he could gently pet her on the nose. She closed her eyes slightly, projecting peace and passiveness as best as she could. My brother slid his hand from her muzzle and to her back, where he tangled his fingers through her ghostly mane and jumped on. His eyes widened as the connection was made, his mouth dropping open as she no doubt greeted Hanzo is his head. I grinned broadly and gently nudged my steed with my heels.

" _We are ready."_

" _Good. So are we. Now hold on."_ Abruptly, the two phantoms lunged forward, carrying us safely and swiftly through the thickening forest. It grew darker and darker the further we went, galloping around mountain and rocky spires as we headed to the Gateway. Then an idea popped into my head.

I nudged at my steeds mind with my own, asking a question. _"If you do not mind, what are your names?"_

The reply was immediate. _"Oh! My apologies. I did not mean to appear so rude. I am Corrius and this is my twin sister Taliri. We are the lone walkers and the only sibling ghost horses."_

" _Then it is a pleasure to meet you Corrius. I am the cyborg ninja Genji, and the other is my older brother Hanzo. We used to belong to the Shimada Clan. Would you be able to tell your sister I am honoured to meet her as well?"_ Then a female's voice echoed in my head, amusement laced into her voice.

" _I can hear you. It is a pleasure to meet you too, Genji and Hanzo Shimada. If I may say, your old clan gave us and our protectors a lot of trouble in the past."_

" _I apologise on their behalf. But I assure you, they will give you no more trouble. I made sure of that personally."_

The silver ghost horse Taliri was silent for a while. _"And what makes you say that?"_

" _I destroyed them for what they put my brother and I through. Without mercy."_

Both phantom horses were silent before Corrius spoke. _"I...see. What did they do warrant such destruction_?"

" _That...that is not a topic I can discuss freely."_

" _We understand. Everyone has their rights to privacy."_

I slumped in relief. _"Thank you for understanding. How far away from the Crescent Cell are we?"_

" _A long way out. But we can only go so far before we will not be permitted further any travel."_ There was something about Taliri's voice that soothed nerves and put any worries at ease. The way she spoke delivered the facts and left no room for disagreement, questions, or argument.

" _Oh."_ I glanced back over at my brother and found him pale and rigid. I couldn't help but snort. He never like relying on another creature to get him places.

" _Is that so? Why does he have an aversion to being carried places?"_

" _OH! So sorry! I forgot you could hear everything that I think."_

Corrius only shook his head slightly in amusement. _"Tis alright. It takes time to adjust. But be warned, when you leave The Dragon's Keep, you will find it difficult, if not impossible to keep your mind clear and void of such mess and clutter."_

I ducked my head in acknowledgement. _"I understand. That won't stop me from trying though_."

" _Good, that is what I like to hear."_ After that, we rode in silence, the horses getting faster and faster until the forest around us was a blur. The world flew by at an unimaginable pace, the wind howling past us as we charged through the undergrowth. Suddenly, Corrius and Taliri skidded to a stop, sending mud, dirt and dead leaves flying in front of them. I knew what was happening and immediately slide from Corrius' back, landing silently on the leaf-littered ground. Hanzo did the same, though it wasn't as graceful and a confused frown twisted his face.

"What's happening?"

Taliri answered. _**"**_ **We cannot go any farther. You will have to continue by foot."** She placed her muzzle on my brother's head, exhaling softly as a sign of kindness, and then moves over to do the same to me. **"Our work here is done. Good luck with your journey, you will need it."** Having said what she needed to say, she reared up and pivoted on her hind legs, galloping and disappearing into the darkness. My own ride copied his sister's actions, blowing softly at us.

" **Good luck, and may we meet again when to time comes."** And with that, Corrius vanished into thin air.

"So...do we continue?"

I glance at my brother. "Like we have a choice. Let us move on."


	3. Chapter 3

Lotus in the Dark Part 3

 **Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Now I'm also super proud of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **On top of that, I have a new favouriter! Yaaaay! How awesome is that!? Now because I'm so lazy and can't be bothered to go and check when this person favourited this story, I'm just gonna go through and list those that have favourited it.**

 **-FafnirSnakebite: You have been such an amazing supporter for everything that I've done, both on here and Deviantart. I cannot thank you enough.**

 **-bloodyhell99: Thank you of taking the time to read and favourite!**

 **-TFM101: And thanks to you as well!**

 **-sailornewnewinuluver: Thank you so much!**

 **Now, here's what I'm even more thrilled about! It's those that are following this story! Theres six of you, and that just blown me away! Its still a ver new story! So those that are following are all those mentioned above, plus two more!**

 **-LaCorpse: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy my story!**

 **-TheKing21: And thanks to you! I am so happy you are following!**

 **I'm a little upset that I only got one review. I do put a lot of effort into writing this story and feedback is appreciated and helps motivate me to write more. So if you could leave a review n this chapter, that would be more than amazing!**

 **-Thanks!**

 **Now, I've almost finished boring you to death with notes, but I have a few more.**

 **Dialogue:**

"Human speech out loud"

 **"Phantom speech out loud"**

 _"Mental speech of all creatures"_

 _Personal thoughts_

 **Aaaaaaaannnd now the...**

 **DISCLAIMER!(And claimer)**

 **I, do not own Overwatch at all.  
**

 **But, anything you don't recognise,(which is like, 95% of this story) is MINE! The characters, the plot, the names that are not Hanzo and Genji, the places, and the story twists are aaaaallllll MINE! So please do not draw, write, or use them in any story without my permission. It's rude and unfair to me, and I would not do that to anyone.**

 **So yeah, that's it and please, enjoy!**

 **(P.S: My Deviantart account is Lady-Stesonora, so if you could go have a look at my art that would be fantastic!)**

* * *

 **(Hanzo's POV)**

"Like we have a choice. Let us move on."

Great, we are in the middle on a deadly forest, with no way of knowing which way lead back to the temple, and he want to continue!? I always knew my brother was strange. But there is a limit. My confusion knew no bounds, my anger no limits. My dragon fought to be free. And it was a battle I was losing fast. He started to claw at my skin, ripping away. Genji froze at the sight. Damn, I forgot he didn't know this about. He slowly started a back up; obviously afraid of what might happen. I tried talking, tried to reassure him, but only more pain surfaced. I crumbled to the ground, releasing a feral roar, screaming my inner turmoil to the unyielding woods. The dragon was peeling away, climbing off my skin and growing at the same time.

"Hanzo."

Someone said my name softly. It punctured the haze and the fog, creating a clearer path.

"Hanzo. You can fight it."

Why were they telling me this? I couldn't fight it. A dragon is stronger than a man. That was obvious. So why were they telling me that I could, when I can't?

"Hanzo, you are strong. You can fight it. Tell him you have a mission. Tell him he cannot come. Tell him." The voice changed to urgent. I was startled by the change. Why did they speak like that? Why couldn't he come out? He wanted to. And it would end my pain. I was numb, couldn't think properly. Couldn't think about anything aside from a way to end the pain really. I felt my arms and legs give way and collapsed to lay on my front on the cool, cool ground. So cold, so sweet. I simply lay there, unable to think a coherent sentence. The dragon continued to break away.

"Hanzo. I don't want you to do this. Stop him now!" I mentally snorted but gave a short, sharp sound of cruel laughter. It was too late, the beast had been unleashed. All I had to do was lie here on the nice, cool, damp earth and let the dragon take care of himself. Then shadows fell over us, though I barely registered it.

" **You know, you should listen to the green and silver one. He speaks the truth. And our guardians do not** _ **particularly**_ **like strange dragons in our lands. You don't really want to bring their wrath upon you."**

The dragon vanished so quickly it was like it was never there. I instantly jumped to my feet, then fell over again. How embarrassing. I winced, or tried to anyway. My lungs hurt and my vision blurred.

" **Easy child. Here, let me help you."** I felt a warm and soothing weight press against my back and I felt myself start to relax, my eyes drooping shut slowly. It was warm, a change from the cold ground. Slowly but surely, the pain in my lungs eased away, allowing me to breathe. I was about to inhale a deep breath when I was stopped.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you. Slow, shallow breaths. Then slowly deepen them. And once you've regained your ability to breathe normally, tell me your name."** I did as the voice instructed, taking slow, shallow breaths then going deeper, until I could breathe normally again. The warmth on my back had not gone away, nor did I want it to. But it had to. So I shifted my weight lightly, indicating that I wanted to get up. The warmth vanished, becoming a shadow again, and I got to my feet. I swayed, dizzy now I was standing. Somewhere, I heard my brother calling my name, and the soft sound of wing beats pushing through the air. I paid no attention to it though. My heart, lungs, and head throbbed and I felt ridiculously heavy-headed.

Far away, I heard the swishing of wing beats stop and the same warm weight settle on my shoulder. Instantly, the dizziness faded and I could see clearly. Turning my head to the side, I lay eyes on the source of warmth. A flaming, pale green phoenix sat on my shoulder, black eyes staring back at and into me. Perched on a tree branch nearby sat another phoenix, this one the colour of yellow-green. I turned back to look at the green Phoenix and held its gaze, or should I say her gaze, as the voice that spoke sounded female and it was the only other creature around that it could belong to, after all, she did help me.

" **Why do you deny me access to your mind young one? Why so cautious?"** I stayed silent, not trusting myself to speak. **"Open you mind child. You do not have to speak aloud."**

I shook my head. I felt weak, vulnerable and exposed. I didn't want another creature poking around in my head. Then I heard song notes ring in the air, clear and pure. Washing away doubts and worries. Even though the song was clearing my mind, it still took me awhile to realise it was the phoenix that sat on my shoulder singing. Her song voice was echoing and enchanting, travelling through the a shaky breath, I relaxed my mind; doing the only this I thought would open it. It clearly worked because I felt the same pain force its way into my head. But it was gentle, warmer than the last. It cleared almost as soon as it came.

" _Ah, so you have met the Lone Walkers."_

" _Umm, yes. I-we-have. They offered to take us to this location."_

" _I see that. My name is Faliro. I belong to the tribe of Ard Ghealach, holding the position of professional healer. The other one is Esm'i, my daughter. You are fortunate I found you. Both your lungs were slowly collapsing on themsekves, making it hard to breathe. I would ordinarily ask when and why did you get the spirit of a dragon engraved on your skin but for now, I will refrain from demanding an answer."_

" _Thank you for helping. I am Hanzo and the 'green and silver one' is my younger brother Genji. We were from the Shimada clan, but not anymore."_

" _You are welcome. I know of the Shimada Clan. They gave us a lot of trouble one, maybe two centuries ago. But regardless, why are you so...stressed and angry? You were extremely tense and lost. I do not understand. The one you call Genji embraced me into his head with no worries. So why do you repel me?"_

" _Oh. Genji came in contact with someone called Lady Divina-"_

" _You've met Lady Divina?! Oh wow! She's like a myth among us! We know she exists and all but few have actually ever seen her! You are incredibly lucky."_ I blinked. Okaaay. Wasn't expecting another voice to push its way into my head. This one sounded younger, spritelier. At the same time, I felt Faliro draw back, allowing the younger voice to talk.

" _I guess. But anyway, so Genji met Lady Divina and she did something to him that caused him to be able to seek you out and hear you. I don't know, you have to speak to him. This is only my observations."_

" _Okay! I will! Soooo, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? No one has been able to pluck up the courage to enter this forest. Well, hang on. I can see why. Hehehe, yes siry, I can so see why."_

I rolled my eyes. This phoenix's attitude was easy to unwind around. _"And why would that be?"_ Though I already knew the answer.

" _Well, for some_ _ **mysterious**_ _reason, their ships and drone kept disappearing. Somehow. And no one knows how or why."_ If a bird could smile, I'm sure Ems'i would be smirking. _"Aaaaaaaaand you are correct. I am trying to smirk anyway. Remember, I can hear everything that goes on in your head."_

" _What!?_

Faliro returned, pushing Ems'i out the way. _"She is correct. While we are connected, we hear everything you think, and vice versa."_

" _So why can I not hear you?"_

" _Because you are not listening."_ The way Faliro said it was like that summed it all up. _"But it does. You cannot hear because you do not listening."_

I sighed. This was all too much to comprehend. I needed to think.

" _No you don't, you need to listen."_ Ems'i was getting a little tiresome.

" _You know what? Go talk to Genji, I need to absorb this."_

" _Okay!"_ She spread her wings and took flight, removing herself from the branch to settle on my brother's shoulder. Faliro also removed herself from my shoulder, taking the warmth with her. I was a bit worried that the dizziness would return but thank god, it didn't. I could think and see clearly. I turned to look at Faliro. She glowed a gentle, pale green that pulsed slightly It took me a while to realises Genji was no longer behind me, but up ahead. I could see him sitting on a fallen log beside a small brook, illuminated by the yellowish light emitting from Ems'i. She sat contently upon his shoulder, seemingly deep in conversation with Genji. I stretched slightly and walked over to them, taking a seat and staring into whispering water. Faliro flew behind me, settling on a low-set tree branch. Her eyes never left me, like she was watching for signs of pain. I tried my best to ignore the unblinking stare; it was starting to make me uncomfortable. But soon I became lost in the sound of the brook; it was so peaceful, continuous. It reminded me of the only routine I'd even had, which was the one that mother enforced us. I smiled softly as I remembered how Genji and I would complain about the 'numerous' amount of rule we had to follow. What I wouldn't give to have those times back.

"Hanzo. Let's go. I think we have stayed here long enough."

I sighed and stood up, following my brother as we began walking again. Faliro has taken flight again and was gliding above us, lighting the dark while Ems'i raced ahead, leading us to the Crescent Cell.

" **Now, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to the Cell? Over the past years, no one has dared to enter our forests. Why do you come now?"**

I stayed silent. I couldn't think on how to explain it really. But clearly Genji did because he shared our intentions almost eagerly. "Do you know of the Legend of The Dragon's Keep?"

Ems'i returned in a rushing whirlwind of wings and excitement, rushing back to us with a look that screamed mischief. **"TOTALLY! Our ancestors shared it with us. It is one of the few tales told in this range. Another is the story of a Shadow Wolf that was disowned from her pack. She grew up in the wild and then when she was old enough, she came back and attacked the pack leader, killing him and becoming the first female Alpha. Most young females love this tale as it symbolizes feminine power. Very dangerous creatures, Shadow Wolves are. But not nearly as dangerous as our Guardians, who could wreck the globe if they wanted to."**

I snorted and rolled my eyes. This Phoenix was easily distracted. It was a simple yes or no answer. Genji however stayed still, the air of patience and amusement hovering around him.

"I see, so you have heard of the Legend?"

" **Uuuuuuuuh yeessssss. I just, said that."**

"Good. So we are here because a minute after I finished my memory relapse, lightning struck the middle of the range. I guess it scared us into investigating out of fear and thrill of finding something here."

" **Well you have. You found the beings that are mysteries among us. You found one of our Ladies, who are never seen but heard. And you found ME! The most amazing and wonderful creature in the world!"**

Oh dear. So now we not only have a talkative and slightly annoying young phoenix, we have a vain and self-centred one at that. I wonder what would happen if I said she wasn't the most wonderful and amazing creature in the world? Eh, the thought was tempting, but I refrained from saying that. Luckily, Faliro saved Ems'i's pride by interjecting.

" **Ems'i, I can take our guests to the Cell. Fly home and tell your Father that I will not be returning as of yet. I have work to do."**

" **Yes mother."**

" **And do not return!"**

" **Caaaaaaannnnn't heeeeeeeeaaaar yooooouuuuuuuuuu!"**

I watched as Faliro preformed the bird equivalent of a sigh. I cracked a smile. Ems'i certainly was a trouble child. Faliro shook her head slowly, then gestured with a sweeping wing for us to continue. Somehow, she had been hovering in mid-air, not even beating her wings on the slightest. It was weird to say the least. We all moved on in silence till a savage and haunting howl echoed through the forest. It came again a few seconds later, but this time louder. Faliro swore in her native tongue.

" **Ninil! This is bad. Stay right here and do not move. And keep your breathing normal. They can smell fear and doubt. I need you to trust me on this. I'll be right back!"** I felt my throat constrict as I watched her fly away. She clearly knew we were in danger but she left us. I felt safe with her, and now, all those feelings of safety were gone. We were in darkness once more. My breathing quickened and I felt panic claw at my chest, twisting and turning in tight, savage coils. And on top of that, my dragon was preparing and begging to burst forth and leave nothing but destruction in its wake.

"Hanzo, you heard her. We cannot panic, whatever that is, it smells fear. She left us with instruction to keep us safe, now follow them. Just breathe evenly, and we will be fine."

I forced myself to breath normally, and that seemed like the hardest thing to do in the world.

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and as I said earlier, please please leave a review! It make me feel amazing and brightens my day.**

 **But I will warn you,**

 **FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED, BUT ARE NOT APPRECIATED.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-MysticFire101**


End file.
